Don't go
by Ayumi Von Tesla
Summary: Skipper/Julien. Y llegó la hora en la que debían de ser separados... finalmente? o tal vez no? Yaoi/Oneshot


**Don't**** go**

**Todos los animales se encontraban reunidos alrededor del hábitat de los lémures.**

**Se suponía que aquella sería una gran fiesta, una en la que todos danzarían y se divertirían hasta el amanecer pero no era así; cada uno de los presentes se encontraba en silencio como si se tratase de una reunión fúnebre en la que uno de sus miembros se hubiese muerto; algunos movían el liquido dentro de sus vasos por tener algo que hacer y otros tan solo se veían a los rostros, sin saber que hacer o decir al respecto.**

**La noche era hermosa y calida pero el ambiente en general era de un frio intenso, que se remetía hasta el interior de los corazones.**

**Nadie deseaba estar ahí en esos momentos.**

**Ni siquiera el mismo rey danzaba o trataba de animar a alguien, tan solo se encontraba sentado en su trono, moviendo los dedos mientras su mirada era gacha, observando el suelo debajo de sus pies; Maurice y Mort por igual, trataban de hacer platica pero cuando parecía que iban a hablar, suspiraban y daban otro sorbo a su jugo tropical para tener la excusa de no emitir sonido.**

**Los pingüinos tan solo estaban de pie al borde del hábitat, meciéndose sobre sus pies y tratando de encontrarle algo de lógica a aquella "celebración".**

**-No deberíamos hacer algo para que esto sea mas… festivo?- dijo de pronto Cabo, rompiendo con esta el silencio que asfixiaba a los presentes- digo, se supone que aunque es un adiós, debería ser alegre**

**-Hay joven Cabo- suspiró el líder de aquel equipo- no… no es tan sencillo**

**Y es que hacia pocos días todos se habían enterado de que el zoológico de Central Park había decidido que, dado que sus animales principales habían sido encontrados y estaban por regresárselos, iban a requerir libre de nuevo el hábitat del león; así que los lémures que se encontraban ocupándolo iban a tener que ser devueltos a la reserva de Madagascar, de donde habían salido originalmente. Eso significaba que nadie iba a volver a verlos.**

**Nunca.**

**Por lo tanto, nadie se sentía con animos de festejar el regreso del lémur de cola anillada a su casa.**

**Pero para Skipper aquello no era suficiente. No era suficiente pensar que ya no iba a volver a escuchar su voz burlona cada mañana, saludándole como buenos vecinos, no iba a ser suficiente salir en sus misiones, preguntándose cada vez si Julien les habría visto y trataría de interferir, no iba a ser igual preparar las defensas de la base, sin tratar de pensar en cualquier resquicio de punto débil por el cual, el grupo de lémures pudiesen pasar y robarse alguno de sus objetos.**

**Se encontraba sumamente frustrado.**

**Incluso el dia anterior, había ido personalmente a hablar con el ruidoso lémur, para ofrecerle intercambiar los papeles de traslado y que no tuviesen que marchar; pero el de ojos dorados sonrió con tristeza y negó con suavidad.**

**-Amigo pingüino- dijo lentamente el lémur al ver la expresión de incredulidad del otro- que caso tendría quedarme aquí?... voy de regreso a mi hogar, a mi reino!- extendió lánguidamente los brazos mostrando una falsa emoción- regreso a mis súbditos quienes me aman y me admiran y me respetan… allá tengo todo… aquí no tengo nada- terminó en voz baja con una enorme soledad brillando en sus ojos que había bajado con suavidad, dejando de ver al ave que no encontraba que decirle o como hacerle cambiar de parecer**

**Skipper**** no estaba de acuerdo. No lo aceptaba ni lo apoyaba.**

**Aquello no debería ser un intento de celebración.**

**Uno por uno, los animales se fueron retirando, dando unas pocas palabras de felicitación a los lémures, antes de retirarse a sus propios hábitats, a pensar en lo que sucedería en las próximas horas; nadie podía creer que dentro de poco, no escucharían el sonido del radio o de los bailes de aquellos animales que se habían transformado en sus amigos al final de cuentas.**

**En la pinguinera, el líder no podía dormir en absoluto. Tan solo se mantenía de pie, observando a la nada mientras sus hombres dormían; o al menos eso creía. Se frotó la cabeza con desespero, no sabía que hacer al respecto, por un lado le alegraba que el cola anillada pudiese regresar a su hogar pero por otro lado, algo muy dentro de él no deseaba que se fuera.**

**-Que debo de hacer!?- exclamó de pronto hacia el techo, preso de la angustia de no poder calmar su mente**

**-Skipper?- Cabo bostezo y se frotó un ojo, observándole con cansancio mientras su líder se tensaba al ver que había despertado al mas pequeño- pasa algo malo?**

**-No, nada Cabo- dijo el pingüino negando con la cabeza- vuelve a dormir**

**-Estas triste por lo de Julien?- preguntó sin volver a dormir y el silencio de su líder fue la respuesta que recibió- porque no le dices que no quieres que se vaya?**

**-Porque en primer lugar tengo años deseando que se regrese a su isla de locos- exclamó el pingüino agitando una aleta con molestia- y en segundo lugar… porque no querría que se fuera?**

**-No lo se- sonrió un poco el pequeño y Skipper pensó que el niño realmente no entendía- porque no vas y lo averiguas?**

**-A que te refieres?- preguntó el pingüino, con algo de curiosidad**

**-Si… ve a ver a Julien y averigua porque no quieres que se vaya- respondió el ojiceleste con expresión somnolienta antes de girarse hacia la pared- buenas noches Skipper**

**-Buenas noches joven Cabo…- respondió el otro pingüino, sin sonreir, tan solo algo extrañado por lo que le había propuesto el pequeño; y curiosamente, porque estaba por hacerle caso…**

**Algo dentro de él le decía que debía de confiar…**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dentro del hábitat de los lémures, Julien se encontraba de pie en la base de la columna donde normalmente tenía su trono; los humanos ya habían retirado las placas de madera que cubrían los relieves donde se encontraba grabada la silueta de un león rugiendo; el lémur gris suspiró pesadamente, jamás pensó que sería tan difícil alejarse de su nuevo hogar al que le había agarrado un amor intenso. Incluso encontraba pesada la idea de regresar con su gente y volver a mandar, sabiendo que sus deseos serian cumplidos inmediatamente.**

**El hecho de que hubiese quien se le opusiese o le diese pelea cada que tenía una idea…**

**Skipper****.**

**Realmente iba a extrañar a ese pingüino.**

**De entre todos los animales del zoológico era el mas griton, mandon, irritante y fastidioso animal que jamás hubiese conocido; y al mismo tiempo, era uno de los mas desprendidos y altruistas, al grado de que podía dar su propia vida por rescatar a alguien, aunque no recibiese nada a cambio o al revés, que le diesen algo pero ese algo fuese un insulto o desprecio por su labor. Nunca había conocido a alguien tan tonto como para continuar haciendo por los demás, a pesar de no recibir nada.**

**Se recargó en aquella base de concreto que simulaba una roca y soltó un suspiro cansino.**

**Si tan solo le hubiese dicho que si a ese pingüino de ojos azules cuando le ofreció la opción de quedarse…**

**-Buenas noches rey demente…- la voz del pingüino de repente hizo aparición y el de ojos amarillos compuso una expresión molesta**

**-Fantastico espitirus del cielo, estoy pensando en Skipper y ahora me hacen escuchar su voz- gruñó mientras el ave de dos colores saltaba hasta quedar enfrente suyo y levantaba una ceja**

**-Eh… soy yo, Skipper- dijo este algo confundido por la reacción del otro que continuaba con mirada molesta- estas bien cola anillada?**

**-Ahora los espitirus me hacen ver imágenes… que quieren de mi!?- exclamó levantando un puño al cielo, asustando un poco al otro**

**-Hey! Tranquilo Julien!- exclamó el pingüino moviendo sus aletas con suavidad enfrente del otro- no soy una imagen, de verdad soy yo!**

**-Ah si, seguro- replicó el lémur cada vez mas irritado- me hacen que te vea porque? No lo sé, acaso quieren que diga que no me quiero ir? Pues lo digo, no me quiero ir- cada palabra era masgolpeada y los ojos dorados se humedecieron, sorprendiendo al pingüino que no se esperaba un encuentro como aquel**

**Pensaba en ir, platicar con el lémur, tal vez averiguar porque realmente no que3ría que se fuera… no presenciar al lémur mas loco del mundo llorando, no era eso lo que tenía en mente!**

**-Ehh… cola anillada…**

**-Bien, admito eso y admito que me parte el alma irme, porque realmente me gusta mucho… bien?... me gusta demasiado y si no fueras una imagen, realmente te diría que no me quiero ir, que allano tengo nada y aquí… tampoco tengo nada porque no te tengo a ti y nunca te voy a tener…- ahora las lagrimas salian por su cuenta y la voz del lémur se hacia quebradiza y algunos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo mientras trataba de tomar aire**

**Skipper**** tan solo se encontraba congelado en su sitio; miró un segundo por sobre su hombro con algo de temor, pensando en si debía regresar o no a la pinguinera sobre todo después de haber escuchado la confesión del otro que se tapaba el rostro con el brazo; entonces suspiró pesadamente y negó con la cabeza… porqué le costaba tanto admitir la verdad? Porqué le era tan difícil aceptarlo simplemente, cual era el motivo por el cual había sentido un agujero en su pecho al darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de perderlo para siempre?**

**No supo que fue lo que le impulso a hacerlo. Solo sabía que en un instante, estaba con la tentación de huir con todas sus fuerzas y al momento siguiente, abrazaba el cuerpo de aquel lémur, recargándole contra la base de la columna, besándole con fuerza para impedirle continuar llorando; este se había sorprendido, quedándose congelado al sentir la forma en que sus labios eran tomados por el otro sin darle oportunidad de replicar y entonces, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por aquel momento.**

**No sabía si lo estaba alucinando o si era que se había quedado dormido; no quería separarse del otro pingüino que ahora pedía permiso de ingresar en su boca. Con tan poco tiempo hasta que diera el dia siguiente y ya no pudiese volver a verle, ni siquiera en sueños tan solo permitia aquello, aprovechando el aroma que lo inundaba y le hacia pensar en él, que en verdad se encontraba enfrente suyo correspondiéndole y abrazandole como si nunca jamás fuesen a estar separados.**

**-Skipper…- murmuró Julien aferrándole un poco mas- no quiero irme, de verdad no quiero…**

**-No tienes porque…- le susurró el pingüino, inseguro de porque ambos actuaban de aquella forma; se rozaban al hablar sin abrir los ojos como si el hecho de no ver fuera un indicativo de que todo tan solo era un sueño y este tal vez podría durar para siempre; Skipper aferró un poco mas la cintura del lémur, sosteniéndole con firmeza para hacerle sentir que de ninguna manera le iba a permitir marchar- no tienes porque pensar que te iras porque no lo voy a permitir- susurró antes de volver a besarle con un poco mas de velocidad, imprimiendo algo de posesividad en su gesto**

**En aquel momento ni siquiera pensaron en que alguien los podía estar viendo, de tan metidos que se encontraban en su mente; Julien continuaba imaginando que todo aquello era obra de losespiritus para calmarlo antes del gran viaje mientras que el otro pingüino, tan solo se cuestionaba por dentro porque no había ido a verle antes y porque no era capaz de detenerse en ese momento? Actuaba en contra de lo que indicaba su razonamiento militar pero…**

**El razonamiento militar era para el campo de batalla. Le costaba admitirlo para si mismo pero amaba a ese cola anillada, lo había amado desde la primera vez en Madagascar en que hubiese tratado de darle ordenes, renegando y cuestionándole como nunca nadie, ni siquiera sus hombres lo habían hecho; el aire se estaba acabando pero quien lo necesitaba? Quien necesitaba de eso cuando podía vivir prendido de la criatura enfrente suyo? Lentamente comenzó a bajar hacia el cuello del otro, escuchándole con una sonrisa suave y un placer reprimido, como comenzaba a gemir y a respirar mas profundo, levantando la cabeza y apretándole un poco mas con las manos.**

**No sabía exactamente que estaba haciendo pero le gustaba y no pensaba detenerse.**

**Julien**** sentía su cuerpo arder; nunca se había sentido tan desesperado y su voz brotaba sola, sin poder él detenerla al sentir el pico del otro tocar su cuerpo de la forma en que lo hacía; nadie antes había estado tan cerca de su cuerpo o lo había tocado tan libremente como en ese momento, realmente era una sensación desesperantemente maravillosa y lo mejor de todo (de aquella alucinación) era que se trataba de ese pingüino, del único al que él permitiría tocarlo de aquella forma.**

**Un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir la aleta de este en su trasero y como lo elevaba un poco, iniciando con un recorrido lento por su pecho, haciendo que su corazón bombease con mas fuerza y que sus mejillas se tiñesen de un tono intenso; se aferró de sus hombros y se impulso hasta trepar en su cintura, tratando de no caer ni soltarse pues su cuerpo ya no respondía a ningún comando mental.**

**-Skipper…- logró articular después de mucho esfuerzo el de ojos dorados, abriéndolos muy apenas para observar el cielo sobre ellos- toda mi vida… toda siempre le perteneció a alguien mas…- muy a su pesar, consiguió que el otro le viese, deteniéndose de proseguir besando su cuerpo; se quejó un poco pero sentía que aquello era importante, lo mas importante que haría nunca- siempre le perteneció a quienes eran mis súbditos porque aunque soy su rey, todos me ven, si me equivoco todos lo saben, en Madagascar mi vida dependía de que un fossa no me devorase o alguna de las hembras decidiese tomar posesión del grupo… incluso aquí, todo depende de los humanos porque al final, ellos decidieron que yo…- tragó pesado- que yo me fuese… estoy harto de eso…**

**-Julien…**

**-Y por eso, quiero ser tuyo…- dijo firmemente, interrumpiendo al ave que abrió enormemente sus ojos azules con sorpresa**

**-Pero…**

**-Por primera vez quiero decidir en verdad algo importante respecto a mi vida… y es que quiero entregártela a ti- le observó con toda la seriedad que podía expresar en aquel momento**

**-Julien…- susurró Skipper levantando una aleta para acariciar su rostro; este volteó un poco, pensando que le diría que no- te das cuenta de que… si estamos juntos… para empezar será raro- dijo parpadeando al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder**

**-Importa?**

**-No…- aceptó el pingüino- pero… siempre voy a tener que tener un ojo encima tuyo… tenemos demasiados enemigos…**

**-Cuando no lo haz hecho?- sonrió un poco Julien**

**-Tienes razón… pero estas dispuesto…?**

**-Tu lo estás?- preguntó el lémur con algo de duda en sus ojos; el pingüino pensó que tardaría en responder pero en cambio, la respuesta brotó desde adentro con una suave sonrisa**

**-Siempre lo estuve**

**De nuevo le besó, mientras el lémur sonreía feliz y se abrazaba de su cuello, reanudando aquello en que se habían quedado; aquella era la única respuesta que importaba y que abría puerta a lo que iba a suceder entre ellos en ese momento; el cola anillada se enderezó un poco mas para volver a quedar sobre el pingüino cuyas caricias se volvieron cada vez un poco mas atrevidas hasta que en un momento, el rey abrió la boca, soltando un gritito de sorpresa al sentir como el otro había llegado a aquella parte de su cuerpo.**

**Skipper**** sabía que probablemente se tensaría un poco, después de todo por lo que podía percibir era su primera vez (también la de él pero al menos se había dado el lujo de curiosear cuando Johnson platicaba sobre sus aventuras con una de las chinas que al final había resultado que era un chino) por lo que sabía un poco mejor, que tenía que hacer al respecto; prosiguió besando la piel que tenía delante, sintiendo como el otro temblaba a cada toque y se dedicó a pasar la punta de su aleta por la entrada del otro, ingresándola de poco en poco; el lémur gris le mordió un poco, tratando de no gritar, realmente era una sensación extraña y su cuerpo no parecía querer aceptarla.**

**-Trata de relajarte- susurró el pingüino besando el cuello expuesto- no pienses en ello**

**Julien**** respiró profundo y se concentró en los besos que el otro continuaba repartiendo sobre él; lentamente el ave sintió que el otro cedía y de nuevo, se introdujo un poco mas, cada cierto tiempo un poco mas profundo hasta que sintió que había entrado lo suficiente como para empezar a mover esta, ingresando y saliendo lentamente, provocando que el cuerpo que cargaba en contra suyo comenzaba a temblar entre los nervios y las sensaciones.**

**El**** cola anillada nunca había sentido algo como aquello, era incómodo pero lentamente su cuerpo iba encontrando gusto por la intromisión; sus quejidos de dolor comenzaron a volverse suspiros y susurros incomprensibles y el pingüino tembló, nunca había estado en una situación tan nueva y excitante como aquella. Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser mas veloces hasta que sintió que dio con una parte interna del lémur y este soltó una exclamación de sorpresa; ya hacia unos momentos había sentido una parte del lémur tensarse contra su pecho pero ahora, podía sentirla apretar mas contra si.**

**-Ahí… ahí eso…- se sonrojó de pronto mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza; como siguieran asi no iba a poder aguantar demasiado y tampoco el pingüino, que empezaba a sentir igual que el mamífero**

**Lentamente, retiró su aleta del interior del otro, haciéndole verle con extrañeza mientras soltaba un quejido de molestia al sentir que se alejaba; el pingüino sonrió un poco mientras haciadescender el cuerpo del lémur hasta que se vieron a los ojos.**

**-Esto va a doler un poco mas que mi aleta soldado…- advirtió a lo que Julien respondió con un suspiro aburrido**

**-Cuando alguna de las cosas nuevas que hacemos no duelen, o explotan o algo por el estilo?- preguntó aburrido el aludido a lo que Skipper soltó una risita divertida; comenzaba a darse cuenta que las preguntas tontas del otro realmente le gustaban muy contrario a lo que creía**

**-Esto va a ser diferente- dijo antes de aprovechar para comenzar de nuevo el juego de besos anterior; el lémur no entendía pero confiaba, era lo único que necesitaba. Y entonces fue cuando el pingüino se acomodó en la entrada del otro y permitió a aquella parte de su cuerpo salir, para ingresar en el otro que volvió a quejarse pues el dolor realmente había sido muy diferente del que había sentido en un inicio.**

**-Donde… tenías escondido eso?- preguntó apretándose antes de sentir como el otro volvía a adueñarse de su boca, sin permitirle pensar en absoluto algo mas**

**De pronto el aire alrededor de ellos no era suficiente, trataban de exigírselo al otro con mas fuerza mientras se abrazaban tan fuerte que si no se fusionaban en ese momento, era por pura cuestión de física; Skipper aprovechó la distracción del otro para ingresar un poco mas lejos hasta volver a topar donde anteriormente se había dado cuenta que le había gustado al de ojos dorados.**

**Este volvió a gemir con fuerza, indicándole al ave que había acertado por lo que se aseguro de acomodarse bien y comenzar a golpear un poco mas, llenando de voces y sonidos el hábitat donde se encontraban.**

**Era extraño. Increíblemente extraño pero agradable, el pingüino jamás se hubiera imaginado que algo como aquello podría existir, en cuanto al lémur ya no podía pensar en otra cosa, ya no recordaba su partida, no recordaba que era una mera ilusión lo que tenía delante, tan solo gritaba mentalmente que aquello fuese real, que de verdad el otro le estuviese tomando de tal forma que no pudiese irse de su lado nunca.**

**-Te amo… te amo…- susurró el de ojos dorados, dejando salir una última lagrima mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Skipper, que besó su mejilla**

**-Yo también Julien… aunque tal vez no me lo creas nunca- devolvió en igual tono de voz**

**De repente, el mundo desapareció. Era extraño, nunca había visto algo como aquello. No era el solo. Nunca había sido él solo. Siempre habían sido ellos dos pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de ver lo que tenía delante suyo; al momento de sentir que la electricidad los recorría a un mismo tiempo, fue cuando tuvo la capacidad de notarlo. Sus corazónes se movían igual, sus cuerpos respondían igual…**

**Afortunadamente no era muy tarde para entender, que su vida había estado a punto de ser dividida por la mitad.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**-No puedo creer que de verdad se haya ido**

**Marlene se encontraba recargada en el barandal del hábitat de los pingüinos con una expresión de profunda tristeza; los otros tres pingüinos tenían las mismas miradas tristes, observando a lo lejos un hábitat donde los humanos terminaban de dar los últimos arreglos a donde antes, estuviese el "reino" del lémur de cola anillada**

**-Realmente… los voy a extrañar mucho- dijo Cabo antes de comenzar a llorar bajito, cubriendo sus ojos con las aletas mientras Kowalski le pasaba la suya por la cabeza**

**-Todos vamos a extrañarlos- susurró Kowalski entrecerrando sus ojos**

**-Y Skipper?- preguntó la nutria al ver que solo había tres pingüinos presentes**

**-Probablemente… anda por ahí meditando- respondió el mas alto encogiéndose de hombros- no estaba en su cama esta mañana, así que…**

**-Tampoco soportó- dijo la femina recargándose en sus brazos- no me extraña, creo que nadie en el zoológico se lo había imaginado, pensamos que se quedarían con nosotros y ahora se fueron para siempre…**

**-Para siempre es demasiado tiempo Marlene…**

**-Skipper- la nutria se enderezó un poco al ver al pingüino sonreir parado sobre el barandal del otro lado; entonces compuso una expresión molesta- como puedes estar tan feliz en una situación como esta?- el pingüino tenía las aletas en la cadera y se veía bastante iluminado- eres un asco- espetó aquella mientras el líder recibía sendas miradas de reproche de sus compañeros**

**Este parpadeó y movió sus aletas para calmarlos**

**-Oh..oh..oh, tranquilos todos!- exclamó el pingüino pero Cabo avanzó hacia el borde de la pinguinera**

**-Skipper como…? Como puedes!?- realmente se veía muy enojado pero el otro suspiró**

**-Ya relájense…**

**-Que nos relajemos?- exclamó Marlene- Julien se acaba de ir, por siempre y me dices que nos relajemos!**

**-Buenos días vecinos!- se escuchó por otro lado pero todos seguían con la vista fija en el pingüino, que sonrió aun mas**

**-Buenos días!- gruñó la nutria antes de parpadear… conocian esa voz**

**Todos voltearon a un tiempo para ver a los lémures del otro lado del hábitat, en uno que supuestamente debería contener un Destripador Rhodesiano; desde ahí, Maurice acomodaba el nuevo bar tropical con la ayuda de Mort y el cola anillada saludaba con una mano alzada**

**-Quien quiere venir a probar mis nuevos smoothies?**

**-Julien!?- exclamaron mientras Skipper sonreía**

**-Vez? Les dije que se relajaran…**

**-Pero… como?- Kowalski estaba anonadado pero el otro soltó una risa clara**

**-Anoche tuvimos una platica y cambió de parecer- el pingüino se encogió de hombros con sencillez- así que hace un rato arreglé sus papeles y solo tendrán un cambio de hábitat… que tal?**

**-Skipper tu…!- comenzó Cabo con una enorme sonrisa antes de ir con los demás a ver al lémur, que se veía mas radiante que nunca**

**Skipper**** sonreía con el alma mas tranquila, observando al de ojos dorados que ya charlaba con todos como al final había aceptado la ayuda del otro pingüino y durante un segundo, sus miradas se encontraron; el lémur se ruborizó con suavidad y le miró con mucho cariño antes de proseguir con las explicaciones**

**El pingüino negó con la cabeza. Sabía que muchas cosas no iban a cambiar nunca, pero al menos, ya había una menos en su lista de cosas por hacer y que pensaba que no haría jamás.**

**Y por lo que sabía… podía sentirse tranquilo de saber que en aquel solitario mundo, había encontrado una parte de si en alguien mas… y ese alguien mas se aseguraría de que nunca la fuese a perder.**


End file.
